


Make It Right

by Eloquence_5940



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Professors, Protective Bangtan Boys, Teacher Min Yoongi | Suga, Teacher-Student Relationship, University Student Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquence_5940/pseuds/Eloquence_5940
Summary: This is the story of you. Yes you!When Y/N starts her senior year in Korea after her family moved her entire life changes. High school filled with peer pressure, finals and the struggle to withstand whatever life throws at her. Never would she have imagined falling in love non the less falling in love with her completely off-limits literature teacher Park Jimin. What happens when ghosts from her past catches up with her?This year was going to be the worst and best thing ever happen her.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created as reader-friendly as possible. I have not made the main character into a certain character so as a reader you could create yourself :) I highly recommend using the Chrome extension called InteractiveFics. It's an amazing program where you can replace certain words with another for an example your name will now be yours and not Y/N. It's an amazing program and it has changed my reading experience so I highly recommend it :))
> 
> If you decide to download the extension this is the words you will need to replace:  
> Y/N - Your name  
> Y/L/N - Your last name  
> Y/N/N - Your nickname  
> Y/C - Your country  
> Y/L - Your Language

Make It Right

-Eloquence, 1th May 2019

**Introduction:**

This is the story of you. Yes you!

When Y/N starts her senior year in Korea after her family moved her entire life changes. High school filled with peer pressure, finals and the struggle to withstand whatever life throws at her. Never would she have imagined falling in love non the less falling in love with her completely off-limits literature teacher Park Jimin. What happens when ghosts from her past catches up with her? This year was going to be the worst and best thing ever happen her.

 

* * *

 

**Characters:**

Name: Y/N

Age: 17

Profession: High School Student

Family: Will Dad and Vincent Brother

Best Qualities: Cheerful, funny and intelligent

Worst Qualities: Daydreamer, shy and naïve

Fears: Darkness, rejection and deep waters

 

Family

Name: Will Y/L/N

Age: 56

Profession: Ambassador at the Y/C embassy

Family: Y/N daughter and Vincent son

Best Qualities: Hardworking and intelligent

Worst Qualities: Pushes himself too hard, self-blaming

Fears: Losing his children and deep waters

[Will](https://www.flickr.com/photos/171322465@N05/46882114075/in/photostream/)

 

Name: Vincent Y/L/N

Age: 22

Profession: University student and part time model

Family: Y/N sister and Will dad

Best Qualities: Outgoing, funny and intelligent

Worst Qualities: Arrogant and lady’s man

Fears: Betrayal and deep waters

[Vincent](https://www.flickr.com/photos/171322465@N05/33921364568/in/photostream/)

Friends

Name: Park Chaeyoung

Age: 17

Profession: High School Student

Family: Dad, Mom and Sister

Best Qualities: Bubbly and outgoing

Worst Qualities: Insecure and sensitive

Fears: Loosing a loved one

[Chaeyoung](https://www.flickr.com/photos/171322465@N05/33921367108/in/photostream/) 

This is the lineup of the people you will encounter at least here in the start. But don’t worry as your school year begins you will get to know people more and information will be added to their bio

Ready to begin? Good luck in High School Y/N.


	2. A New Start

Shining through your white see-through curtains you woke up to the sun greeting your face warmly. The month of August was coming to an end and soon you would have to start high school again except it wouldn’t be in the high school you were used to. Your dad Will had been offered a job at Y/C embassy as an ambassador as a sign of gratitude to all the hard work he had done at the embassy in your home country. It would be a big change and after a long family meeting with your older brother Vincent, your dad and yourself it was agreed. You would all move to Korea, to the capital Seoul. As soon as the preparations were done, your last time in 11th grade was spend studying Korean along with your brother Vincent who would have to attend university at Seoul’s National University SNU studying law. Quite ironically taking into account how unfair he could be to you when it came to sharing food.

 

You yawned and covered your eyes with your hands. A soft wind was blowing through the small window crack, the summer here was incredibly hot, and you all had yet to find out how the air-conditioner worked in this new apartment. You sat up in bed and scanned your room. It was empty except for the 100 moving boxes all labeled as to where the belongings would belong. Naked white walls with one big window looking out over the city. You read the boxes: Clothes, stationary, books, makeup… It was all a big mess and someday you would have to start cleaning, but you were still adjusting to the time zone and culture shock. It had only been 5 days since you arrived, and home still didn’t feel like home. Nothing felt like it was real, it was all just a vacation and you would return home to your friends eventually and trash talk the principal Mrs. Marsh who definitely was a full-blown teenage hater. You smiled at that thought, yeah this definitely feels right. After having your feet dangle for some minutes, you dug into the box with clothes and found a denim skirt, white t-shirt, fresh underwear and headed towards the bathroom. The apartment was quiet and the only sound to be heard was your dad’s deep snoring. After changing you made yourself a toast and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Some kind of variety was already playing where the hosts were laughing and hitting each other with a plastic hammer. You shrugged and began eating while scrolling through Instagram. You had some notification on kakaotalk and saw it was from Chaeyoung. A girl from the high school you would be attending on Monday. She had been assigned to be your ‘buddy’, show you around and making sure you wouldn’t be alone your firsts days. She was an exchange student from New Zealand, so she spoke perfect English. Perhaps that was why she had been assigned to babysit you. She was the sweetest charming girl you had ever had the fortune of meeting, it relived some of your nerves knowing she would be there the first day of school to welcome you at least. You easily became very shy when you were in big assemblies, introducing yourself could be as hard as climbing a mountain. You envied your brother a lot, he was just as charming as Chaeyoung. Wherever he went he made friends and people seemed to like him no matter what - “he inherited that trait from your mom may she rest in peace” you dad would always remark when it was, as usual, only your dad and you eating dinner together and Vincent was out being a social butterfly.

 

Yes, you actually had a mom. Not that you remembered her clearly, you only remembered her auburn long hair and the lullabies she used to sing to you and your brother. She passed away in a boating accident when you were 6, Vincent was 11. On a business trip to the US the ship she had been on sunk. Almost everyone was recovered but they never found the body of your mom and she was determined to have drowned. After that your dad never let any of you three go near water. He planted the fear of water deep inside you and your brother. It was almost a deal breaker when dad found out he would have to fly over open waters to come to Korea.

 

 _“Hey, are you ready for tomorrow Y/N? ;)”_ A message from Chaeyoung read on the screen.

 _“Ya, I’m going to pick up my school uniform today!”_ you replied as you took a big bite of your toast.

 

You looked at the time 9:30.

You had to start waking up your dad, you wanted to go to the uniform boutique as early as possible. You were so excited to see your new school uniform as well as being terrified you’d end up looking like a walking rectangle. Quickly you threw your plate into the dishwasher and went to your dad’s room and knocked on the door. A grunt came from behind the door.

“Dad? Can you please drive me into the city? I need to pick up my uniform” A bump sounded from inside the room which you only could assume was your dad falling out of bed. He stuck his head slightly through the door, his head looking like a hedgehog with his hair sticking in every direction as possible. “I’ll be ready in 20 minutes sweetie. Can you go make some coffee for me and wake up Vince? He needs a shower I can smell him from here” he slurred out; his words filled with exhaustion.

“He can hear you from here!” A voice called from further down the hall as you giggled. Your dad smiled and closed the door again. Vincent came out of his room dressed in his dark blue pajamas, dark brown hair falling into his eyes. Vincent was a handsome guy, no doubt. He had high cheekbones, green eyes, a jaw that you could cut yourself on and he had inherited your dad’s tall height. Back home he was incredibly popular among the girls and everyone knew THE Vincent Y/L/N. The guy who was scouted on the street to be an Abercrombie Fitch model. You didn’t inherit the same features as him but no doubt you two were related when you were standing next to each other. You were just nowhere near as popular as your brother, you had little to no social life outside your little gang of best friends who were all still back home.

 

30 minutes you were all 3 sitting in the expensive new audio car dad’s new work had given him. Dad was in his normal casual suit outfit, Vincent sitting on the front seat next to him looking like a million with his black ray bans pushed up in his hair jamming along to Drake on the radio.

The streets were filled with people walking up and down with big suitcases and shopping bags. It was busy and loud, and you loved every single thing about it. Rather fast you arrived at the school uniform boutique which was of course already filled with students of all ages buying their school uniforms last minute. Perhaps some of your new classmates were standing in there, butterflies fill your stomach with that thought.

 

“Hey, I don’t think I can get a parking space close by, what do you say you and Vince just hop in and make sure it’s the right one and I’ll be circling around the store and pick you up?” Your dad said looking back at you, his dark eyebrows scrunched into each other as small sweat drops were laying on his small wrinkles.

“Deal. Come on loser we’re going shopping” Vincent grinned as he hopped out of the car sliding down his sunglasses. You jumped right after him, “You know that a chick flick movie you’re quoting right?” you snorted as you both passed the streets. Vincent looked back at you and the sun highlighted the redness in his hair while flashing his big smile, “Wa imagine an older brother being more feminine than his younger little sister, that says something about her doesn’t it?”

“Fuck off” you laughed as you play pushed him in the stomach which he could only laugh at. You entered the store to the relief of an air-conditioner cooling you down from the outsides’ horrible 30 degrees. You stood next to each other in line for the pick-up of pre-ordered uniforms. Feeling the eyes of strangers looking you and your brother looking you up and down came immediately; they were probably more interested in your brother than you, but the attention still made you feel like a piece of meat.

“Vincent Y/L/N!” A voice called from behind you as both you and your brother turned around.

A young guy was standing with a big boxy smile grinning from side to side. His dark brown hair falling a little into his eyes, he was wearing black skinny jeans with a white shirt with a plaited button up over him. He was handsome.

“Taehyung!” your brother called back as he left you in the cue to give a handshake and pat on the back to the stranger. “Yo I had so much fun the other night bro, we should do it again some other time! I’ll make sure to buy more vodka next time haha” the stranger, Taehyung as he apparently was called, laughed as he kept smiling. Or, that was what you thought he said. Your Korean was still not good. You could hear your brother laugh and say something inaudible as the queue started moving and it was your turn to pick up your uniform.

The woman standing behind the desk said something in Korean to you. You had no idea what she just said, judging by her tone she might have just said something really shady.

“Ehhh, please repeat” you answered back in Korean shyly as you felt panic creeping. _God, why didn’t Vincent stay with me that-_

Your train of thoughts was interrupted when the one and only Vincent stepped in and answered the woman perfectly in Korean that you were here to pick up your uniform for the Hana Academy School and the uniform was reserved under Y/N Y/L/N. Frustrated you sighed, you understood perfectly what Vincent had said and you could have said the same easily if you had just focused instead of admiring Vincent talking with his friend. Vincent looked down with a smile, no, a smirk of _“was that really so difficult?”._

“Be quiet” you hissed feeling the blush creeping up in your cheeks.

“Y/N please meet Taehyung; he is one of my friends. Remember I went to his house party 3 days ago?” Vincent said as the boxy smiled stepped forward looking at you. “Oh, yea! Of course” _no idea, you couldn’t keep track of all the people Vincent would hang out with_ “So nice to meet you!” you chuckled and went in for a hug only to be met by a stone hard guy awkwardly putting his arms around you. Quickly you pulled away in embarrassment, “omg I’m so sorry” you quickly exclaimed holding your hands in front of your mouth. You were still not used to the bowing and keeping distance to people unless you were very close.

Taehyung scratched his neck and looked down half laughing, “no no it’s totally okay! I’m sorry I got to get used to your culture as well. If it’s any help your brother kissed me on the cheek last Thursday” he replied in Korean laughing looking at Vincent who sent him a wink which he returned in a playful manner. You tried to laugh along but you felt like an idiot for hugging him and making him uncomfortable.

The lady returned with your new uniform which you quickly grabbed and used your dad’s credit card to pay for it. You all 3 walked towards the exit as Taehyung and Vincent kept chatting and laughing. You understood most of what they were saying but many words were still foreign to you. Being the third wheel, you scouted your dad’s car pretty quick and tugged on Vincent’s sleeve to get him to come along and finally escape this nightmare of embarrassment. “Ya okay bro, I’ll see you tomorrow in the lunch break, right? I’ll be waiting for you; I got some more cool people to introduce you to” Taehyung asked Vincent which Vincent agreed to smiling and gave him a shoulder squeeze. Taehyung’s dark eyes landed on you, and once again the blood rose to your cheeks. “It was nice meeting you Y/N, I guess I will see you around sometime!” he said cheerfully in English with a thick accent. “Vincent you should bring her around to the next party I’m sure a high schooler could use a little air away from the studies” he chuckled in Korean. You couldn’t tell if he actually was being honest with you or just trying to be nice. “Ya, she wishes” Vincent laughed grabbing the top of your head and messing your hair up. You pushed his hand away quickly and glared. “One day I would love to, thank you” you replied back in Korean shooting him a quick smile as Vincent and you crossed the streets and sat down in your dad’s car.

 

Vincent and dad started talking immediately about Vincent’s new exciting start at the university tomorrow. Dad was a politician, but he loved his law semester in university and were planning one day to sneak into Vincent’s lecture. You couldn’t really keep up with their conversation, you were too nervous thinking about yourself. Tomorrow was the big day. You felt so fortunate to at least have Chaeyoung as your babysitter the firsts day, she probably wouldn’t want to keep hanging out with you once you’ve settled in but still. The thought of one familiar face was comforting.

 

**Let’s just hope you survive tomorrow. First-hand impressions are always important Y/N.**


	3. New Character, KIM TAEHYUNG

**A new character has been added**

 

**[Taehyung](https://www.flickr.com/photos/171322465@N05/33921361678/in/photostream/) **

* * *

 


	4. New Friends

Chapter 2, New Friends

**_Beep… Beep… Beep._ **

You jumped out. Today. Today was Monday. Today was the day you would start at your new school, Hana Academy. The feeling of butterflies started creeping into your stomach again. It had almost been impossible to fall asleep last night because of nerves. What if the subjects were too high level and you would look stupid? What if nobody liked you? God what if you fell in front of everybody and farted?

So many horrible things could happen today, and you have a history of many, now suppressed in your memory, incidents. Grabbing your phone, you looked at the time _5:50_ , perfect. You had two hours to come up with an excuse as to why you were never going to attend high school again. This was your final year in high school! You needed good grades this year, no, you needed perfect grades and how would you ever be able to obtain that in a language that you still barely spoke? Vincent was already out making friends and going to parties which had really boosted his Korean in a short period of time. If only you were just as much as a social butterfly as him. For some minutes you laid in bed restless as the time was passing by. You should have been in the shower by now. You groaned and pulled yourself together. Dad had assembled your desk last night so it would be ready for studying, so far it was the table where your uniform was laying nicely waiting to be put on.

You grabbed fresh underwear and your uniform as you went to get a quick shower. Even in the shower your head was filled with stress and scenarios of you looking like a donkey in front of everyone. “Y/N hurry! I need to shower too!” Your dad’s voice called through the door snapping you out of your thoughts. Finishing quickly, you went back to your room and started applying makeup, natural of course. The academy didn’t allow makeup but perhaps they wouldn’t notice it. They had never seen you before how would they be able to know if you were wearing a light foundation, brow-gel and concealer? Your uniform was quite nice surprisingly, a short grey plaited skirt, a white button up shirt, black tie and a black sweater for the winter.

Vincent was sitting at the new dining table eating yogurt and scrolling through his phone when you came out of your room. He shot you a short look and mumbled something that sounded like good morning.

“Excited for class?” you asked him while making a bowl a yogurt for yourself. He mumbled something inaudible again. Your hands were shaking while you tried leading the spoon into your mouth and instead hitting your teeth.

A pair of strong hands grabbed both of your shoulders from behind and squeezed. “You look like a deer in the headlights honey, calm down” your dad chuckled as he sat down next to you drinking his black coffee.

“What if I don’t…”

“Dad I’m hanging out with Taehyung today after school by the way, he has a friend in the model business, and he could get me some jobs here”

You shot Vincent a death glare, _doesn’t answer me but interrupts me to speak to his Daddy pfft_ you thought, returning to trying to get at least a whole spoon of yogurt in.

 

Before you knew of it, Vincent had taken the bus to university. The embassy of Y/C was not far away from Hana academy, so dad drove you. As you were parked outside school you could look through the black tinted glass and you could see students embracing each other, excited to see their friends after a long summer vacation. Perhaps your friends were doing the same back home... “Hey” dad squeezed your sweaty hand. “I don’t know if I can do this” you said almost in a whisper.

“Of course, you can! You’re your mother’s daughter, she would have been just as nervous as you are”

“Not helping dad”

“Listen” he said squeezing your hand again so you would look at him.

“Your mom would have used this feeling to her benefit. Let the feeling force you out of your comfort zone, don’t let it control you okay? Everybody likes the new kid” It was rare any of you talked about mom and it didn’t exactly boost your mood at the current situation. Dad sighed as he saw the little impact it had on you. “Get out my car miss school uniform, I’ll be home late, so you and Vincent have to cook” He gave you a soft slap on the thigh as you groaned. You grabbed your backpack and stepped out of the car. The warm wind hit your face as you started walking up the stairs up to the entrance of the school passing all the other students in matching uniforms.

You pushed the grand doors as you met resistant. _Ai no no the door even had a “pull” sticker on the window_ , _good start Y/N good start._ You opened the door, successfully this time and stepped into a long hallway with lockers on both side of walls and doors leading into classrooms. Girl students were giggling and hugging each other while the boy students was already play fighting with each other. The school was huge.

 

Your phone vibrated in your hand as you read the text message from Chaeyoung.

_“I spy with my little eye a new student who looks confused as to where she should be”_

Quickly you scanned the hall trying to find Chaeyoung. You had exchanged one picture with each other before, but it didn’t give you much help as to spot her among hundreds of other students dressed identically. Then you saw her, a tall girl with long legs leaning with one leg on a locker sending you a sweet smile. You couldn’t help but smile and look down, thank God you at least knew the name of one student. Chaeyoung giggled as she started walking towards you with open arms. “Y/N, I recognized you immediately!” she chuckled as she gave you a quick hug. You returned the hug and laughed, your heart was beating so fast she must have felt it through your uniforms.

“Nice to finally meet you Chaeyoung”

“Yes, you too Y/N! are you excited? Nervous? You do look very nervous, but don’t worry I will take good care of you today. You’re getting the premium package a lá Chaeyoung” she giggled, and you tried to laugh as long as well. God why were you so easy to read?

 

Before you could utter a word, the bell rang through the hall. “Ah no I don’t have my schedule yet; I don’t know where I have to be” you exclaimed shocked holding your hands up to your mouth. Surprisingly Chaeyoung laughed again. You had felt her bubbly personality when the two of you were texting and sure enough, she bubbly as well in real life. Perhaps when you came out of your cocoon you would be able to befriend her, hopefully. “Oh, sweetie you are in the same classes as me, don’t worry, we will be together for the rest of the year isn’t that exciting?” Chaeyoung grabbed your hand as you started walking down the long hall together, up some stairs and to the left to enter yet another very long hall. “First class is English; I assume you’re happy with that” she smiled back at you as she pulled you into the classroom. Eyes from students already sitting at the desks shot directly as Chaeyoung and then... they fell on you. Eyes filled curiosity..?

“Everybody!” Chaeyoung called out and gathered the attention of everyone as she started introducing you.

 

And that is how the rest of the day went. Chaeyoung showing you around, introducing you to your classmates. Luckily you would never change classes whenever you had a new subject. It made it a lot easier for you to get comfortable and get to talk to at least half of your classmates. People seemed nice, of course there was a language barrier, but all the teacher tried no matter their English level to communicate with you in some way. You actually also managed not to fall on your butt and fart in front of everybody. Chaeyoung was a living angle, she knew so many people and everyone around her seemed to like her. She always helped you and translated everything for you. If she hadn’t been there you don’t think you would have never gotten through the day. The day passed rather fast and before you knew it the clock was already 4:15 pm. Only one class left which was your favorite subject back home _Literature_. 

Chaeyoung and you were sitting outside the classroom on a bench sharing a pack of oreos.

“Nooo you’re lying!” You exclaimed.

“Nah-ah” she hummed smirking

“You’ve never had a boyfriend?!” You laughed stuffing your face with oreos while Chaeyoung was smirking even more. “Okay I did, ONCE, but it was 1 month in 7th grade!”

You laughed again. You two were sitting like you would have been sitting back home with your old friends, there was no awkward silence or the awkward phase of being careful around each other.   _There was no way a charming pretty girl like Chaeyoung didn’t have a boyfriend. She must have guys chasing her all the time!_

“Ah Y/N I have to tell you something, so you won’t get a heart attack in 15 minutes”

“What is it?”

She leaned in so you both were sitting with your heads close. She wiped the crumbs out of the corners of her mouth. “Mr. Park is the literature teacher we have next class”

“Yeah and?”

Chaeyoung chuckled and gave you a funny look with one of her eyebrows raised as she formed her lips after _Mr. Park_ again.

“Is he hot?” you asked laughing at her expression while rolling your eyes.

“Um is he hot? He is the definition of hot! Look hot up in the dictionary and there’s a picture of him!” She squealed as she leaned into you and her head fell on your lap. Students from your class started to flood the hallways. You both stood up and picked up your backpacks. Chaeyoung was stretching her neck and standing on her tippy toes when she suddenly looked down quickly and smiled cheekily. “God, he got even hotter over the summer how is that possible?” she whispered to you. You saw the expression of the other girls of the class looking exactly like Chaeyoung. You stood on your tippy toes anticipating Mr. Park’s arrival.  

 

The clump of students waiting outside classroom were only splitting apart when a young man with black hair and hands full of books came walking. He turned the head of every student and immediately they stepped aside making room for him. That couldn’t be him though, he looked so young! He looked around Vincent’s age, how could he possibly be a teacher?  

He greeted the students with a kind smile as he unlocked the classroom and entered with your classmates following. He had a big mahogany desk in front of the big black board with bookshelves framing everything into its place. Chaeyoung and you sat down together at a desk in the back of the room placing your bags on the ground.

Mr. Park was standing with his back facing the class while holding a piece of paper writing something on the blackboard. He was dressed in black tight office pants enhancing his muscular legs, a thick black leather belt and a white button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up his forearms making his veins stand out.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Chaeyoung whispered switching between your eyes and Mr. Park’s back. “How old is he?” you whispered back as Mr. Park turned around with a big smile looking at his students. His jaw was so sharp, and his eyes looked so soft. His eyes gazed the classroom as his dark eyes fell on you sitting in the back of the classroom. He sent you as smile as he spoke to you in Korean.

“You must be the new student”

You nodded your head as you gave him a quick smile. Mr. Park started to walk towards your table and as the more he approached you felt Chaeyoung leg starting to jump more and more furiously. The other students were still talking to each other and playing around so nobody paid much attention to Mr. Park’s approach. “You’re miss Y/L/N, right?” He asked as he squatted down next to your table, so you were in eye height with each other. His deep brown eyes trying to look into your own, but you felt awfully shy having to stare into his handsome eyes.

“Yes I am, nice to meet you” You said in high voice, Chaeyoung noticed the change in your tone as she giggled. “Did you have a nice summer Mr. Park?” She called out sweetly grabbing his attention. He gave her a warm smile and asked her if she had a nice summer as well. “Does she understand Korean?” he asked Chaeyoung. She looked at you, you had not been speaking Korean to each other all day so she wouldn’t have known.

You giggled “A little, I will try my best” you said trying to sound as confidence as possible. Mr. Park gave you a satisfied smile as he walked up to the black board once again and spoke out loud grabbing everyone’s attention. 

 

“Good! I assume you are all done chitchatting about your vacations. First topic of the year we will be focusing on American Literature” He spoke loudly while pointing on the black board where he had prepared a mind map.

“Now can anyone give me some authors?”

Some of your classmates put their hands up. They all seemed a lot more active in this class than the previous, perhaps because Mr. Park seemed so down to earth. When the first student named Hemingway all the hands of the other students fell down and silence filled the classroom. Hesitating a bit, you put your hand up for the first time. Mr. Park smiled broadly as he pointed his hand towards you. Chaeyoung gave you a gently push on the thigh so you would remember to stand up while talking.

“Edgar Allan Poe” you said with a shy voice.

Immediately Mr. Park wrote it on the black board, “Yes miss. Y/L/N! Do you know anymore?” You knew many authors. Your dad never got the memo to buy children books to you and Vincent when you were little, so he would use his own books. Edgar Allan Poe’s writings used to scare you and was the cause of many nightmares.

“Uh, Mark Twain, Henry James, F. Scott Fitzgerald...” You continued as you felt your classmates’ eyes staring at you in awe. For many of them this was the first time they heard your voice. Mr. Park kept smiling enthusiastically nodding his head while writing down the authors you were mentioning.

 

“Great! Thank you miss Y/L/N” He smiled signaling you to sit down again. Chaeyoung gave your hand a small squeeze and shot you a smile. Mr. Park continued his lesson and before you knew of it the 90 minutes had passed. He had assigned you all to read the first chapter of “Huckleberry Finn” and make a character analyze of Huckleberry Finn. Sleep was already crossed of your to-do list; you had gotten so much homework today and translating it all would take twice as long as your fellow classmates. Students started to pack up their school bag and leave the classroom. Chaeyoung was struggling to fit the thick Huckleberry Finn book into her pretty yet very unfunctional school bag. Mr. Park was wiping the blackboard clean, the white light in the classroom made his white shirt a little see through. You could see his shoulder muscle flexing through.

“How are you getting home Y/N?” Chaeyoung asked as she swung her bag up on her shoulder, brushing her long black hair over her other shoulder. You hadn’t actually thought of that before. “Ehh I guess I’ll take a cab? I don’t really know what subway to take and what my station is even called”

“Ai sweetie no! Where do you live, I will help you” Chaeyoung giggled cutely and pulled out her phone and opened an app. “Seodaemun-gu, it’s far away” You chuckled also swinging your bag onto your back.  

“Do you live there miss Y/L/N?” Mr. Park asked as he turned around facing you girls. You nodded smiling; he must have listened to your conversation. “What does your parents do?” He asked looking at you.

“Ah my dad....” You looked at Chaeyoung “How do I say embassy?” you didn’t know the Korean word.

Chaeyoung told you and you recognized the word; you had heard it before. “He works at the Y/C embassy” Chaeyoung laughed at your still-in-progress-of-learning Korean. Before Mr. Park could ask you more Chaeyoung showed you her phone and it turned out you could take the same subway to school and home again together. “Let’s fast go to the station so we can go home and read Hucklefinn”

“Huckleberry Finn miss Park”

“Hm?”

He laughed in disbelief “Miss Park, the book we have been talking about for 90 minutes and you have to read is called Huckleberry Finn, didn’t you pay attention?”

Chaeyoung send you a quick side eye as in _God he knows._

“That’s what I said sir, I said Hucklefinn sir”

“You said it again now miss Park, I’ll be looking forward to see if you remember the right title tomorrow”

That was the last thing Mr. Park said as he grabbed his black leather bag and followed you out the room so he could lock up the classroom.

As soon as you were out of the school Chaeyoung bursted into half laughter and half crying out of embarrassment.

“Didn’t you listen all class?” You asked. She was hiding her face in her hands while you laughed so hard you couldn’t walk straight.

“Ya Y/N, how can I??? All I can focus on is his nude forearm!” she was almost crying out of embarrassment now, her ears completely red.

 

Sitting home in the subway home together you couldn’t look at each other without bursting into tears of laughter again. “What did he say again?” you laughed “I’ll be looking forward to see if you remember the title” Trying to imitate his voice she almost screamed. “First day of school and I mess up so badly, God I want to die” She leaned her head on your shoulder covering her face. The rest of the ride home you talked about the other teachers of the school. The music teacher was apparently also quite the hottie, but he had an intimidating aura to him. Whenever he was teaching no one, not even the troublemakers would say a word, make any noise or any kind of disturbance. Tomorrow you had music class so you would see for yourself. Before getting off at your stop Chaeyoung and you planned your trip to school together tomorrow so you would take the same subway.

The walk home was quick and when you entered the apartment you heard the TV from the living room. You put down your bag and slipped out of your shoes to greet Vincent. He was sitting bent over the coffee table with 3 books open and pages filled with text covering the floor while highlighting parts of the text. He looked up and greeted you with a smile.

“Nice day?”

You nodded

“Exhausted, I have so much homework”

“Yeah me too, come sit down we can help each other. What subjects did you have today?”

...

 

00:21 you finally laid down in your soft bed, physically, mentally and socially exhausted.

Sleep came crawling quickly and you already felt your body shutting down little by little as your breathing got heavier and heavier by the minute. The last thought to process your mind before dozing off was simple;

_This is my life now._

 


	5. New Character, PARK JIMIN

**A new character has been added:**

 

[Park Jimin](https://www.flickr.com/photos/171322465@N05/40832364733/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

 


End file.
